FwPC49
Mirai wo Shinjite! Ashita wo Shinjite! Sayonara Nante Iwasenai!! (Owari), dubbed Fight for the Future in the English dub, is the 49th and final episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 49th and final episode of the Futari wa Pretty Cure series. Synopsis Following from the last episode, Dark King came all the way to the Garden of Rainbows only to destroy Pretty Cure. Suddenly, the sky in town got dark and people were surprised what is going on. Meanwhile, Pretty Cure were trying to hold against Dark King powered up with the power of creation, but were blown away by his power. Then they noticed empty streets and vehicles like bikes or motorbikes fallen down. Dark King said, that he just prepared the stage for them, and if they want to return everything to normal, they'll have to defeat him. That's if they can defeat him. The girls asked Porun to give them powers again. Porun got all his power and gave Rainbow Bracelets to Pretty Cure. The girls tried using Rainbow Storm again with all their might, but Dark King repelled it single-handly. The cures were blown to the building. Dark King said, that they are on totally different levels, but Black wasn't going to give up. White either. They said, that they're going to defeat him with their own hands. Meanwhile, at the Garden of Light, Queen was very weak and the light was disappearing from the Garden of Light, when suddenly Porun came. Similar to how Elder and others could talk with Porun, he came to the Garden of Light and started talking with the Queen. He asked what can he do to save Pretty Cure. he said, that the girls were yelling at him and shouting, but they were laughing together. He asked is there any way he could save Pretty Cure. The Queen said, that there is a huge power awakening inside of Porun now. His real power. She said, that he must release this power in order to help his beloved Pretty Cure. Then Porun disappeared. Elder said, that Porun is spoiled child, and then added, that they are counting on him. Meanwhile, Dark King was about to kill Pretty Cure who couldn't get up, but Porun standed in a way. Dark King was about to move him out of the way, when Porun started shining in golden. Dark King's punch was neutralised. Then few lights got into the sky, and returned to the golden ball Porun was in. Then a wave of light went around and reached Pretty Cure. That light recovered the power of the bracelets. It even made them more powerful. Then Porun used all of his energy and returned to his commune form. The girls seemed to be recovered and got up. They used Rainbow Storm again. Dark King tried stopping it one-handly again. He used move back and almost defeated the Rainbow Storm, but the girls turned golden. Dark King started using his other hand to repel the Rainbow Storm, but they were more powerful. He started cursing the Queen. It appears, that the Queen was the one who gave power to Pretty Cure to defeat Dark King. Dark King disappeared with an exploson, which cleared all the evil clouds in a sky. Then a random man took his eyes from the newspaper, and a random child was asking his mother to hurry up. The city was back to life again and the cars were driving the street again. The girls were resting at the top of the building. Kiriya was watching them. he said to himself, that he would've given up. 2 drops, probably tears hitted the ground. He said, that now he understands. The place he wants to be at. But before saying it loud, he disappeared. Later, that night at Honoka's house, Sanae brought the girls tea, and congratulated them for job well done. Later, she revealed, that she ment their graduation from second grade of Verone Junior High. She said to keep up the work. Then she left, taking Chuutaro with her. Girls noticed, that Porun hasn't woken up since then. Then Mepple said, that since Dark King is now gone, they can rest. Nagisa and Honoka said, that even if Dark King is gone, they don't have to go rest, but Mepple said that they did their role. It's because of the girls, that they decided to stay here and sleep. They said the final "goodbye" and fell asleep. The girls were crying. Nagisa remembered, how Mepple hitted her head when he came. Honoka remembered how she found Mipple in the storage. the girls remembered, how they said for them, that they'll be fighting as Pretty Cure from now on. Both girls started crying. Next day, Nagisa and Honoka came to school. They were late. It was revealed, that Honoka was chosen to read the graduation speech for 3rd graders. She started reading,but putted the paper down. She started talking from her head. She talked about how they learned a lot from their senpais. There were tough times, but they were happy. At those times Senpais thought them, guided them, and got them through it. They were happy with the time they spent with senpais. After Honoka finished her speech, everyone started clapping. Including Nagisa, Shiho and Rina. Later, Nagisa and Honoka were at the town, where Honoka saw a boy with green hair, orange shirt and sneakers. The boy was very similar to Kiriya, but that boy had parents. Though he looked at Honoka for a long time. Nagisa said, that she'll meet him again, because they are under the same sky. Meanwhile, at the Garden of Light, Prism Hopeish was safe with the 7 stones inside. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Dark King *Kiriya Secondary Characters *Queen *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Yukishiro Sanae *Chuutaro *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Odajima Yuka Gallery Futari wa Golden Storm in the last episode.jpg|Golden Rainbow Storm Kiriya new life.jpg|Kiriya new life Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes